No bravery
by Force et Honneur
Summary: OS: Avec une chanson de James blunt pour theme et inspiration, que dire de plus alle tous lire Servanne c'est magique, si vous avez du temps, vous pouvez aussi lire ma fic.


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à JKR  
Le titre et une partie de l'histoire viennent d'une chanson de James Blunt.

_**No Bravery.**_

Je ne vois plus de courage dans tes yeux, à présent.

Pourtant, tu étais l'homme le plus brave que je connaissais, le plus fort, le plus drôle, le plus têtu aussi.

Mais il est passé par ici.

Je me rappelle de tes rires, si sonores, de tes cris, si puissants, de tes colères, si soudaines et je t'aimais pour tous cela. Nous avons perdu tellement de temps, tellement de temps à ne pas nous aimer. A présent, il est trop tard, il est passé par ici.

J'ai aimé ta déclaration.

Je descendais de la chambre de Ginny avec une longue robe de cérémonie que j'avais achetée pour le mariage de ton frère. J'avais mis près de quatre heures à me préparer donc trois heures consacrées uniquement à mes cheveux. Je voulais être belle, pour ce mariage, pour ta famille, pour toi, surtout pour toi.

Tu étais le seul à avoir eu la patience de m'attendre. Enfin quand je dis la patience… disons plutôt que tu t'étais assoupi sur une chaise. Tu étais splendide dans le costume pourpre que tes jumeaux de frère t'avaient acheté pour l'occasion, tu étais splendide de toute manière. Grand, fort, légèrement débraillé, si attendrissant, si beau, si roux, en un mot, mon homme parfait.

J'ai du faire du bruit avec mes talons hauts car tu as sursauté. Tes yeux se sont posés immédiatement sur moi. Pendant de longues secondes, tu n'as rien dis, tu m'as regardé, dévisagé plutôt. J'étais fière et intimidée à la fois. Mais je n'ai rien dis, pour une fois. J'attendais le verdict.

« Tu es la plus belle femme du monde ».

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Si tu avais dis cela un an auparavant, je me serais convaincu que j'avais mal entendu, rêvé, que tu ne pouvais pas avoir dis cela, du moins pas à moi. Mais après l'année dernière, je ne pouvais plus me cacher derrière l'amitié, je savais ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Et toi, tu venais de me dire que j'étais la plus belle femme du monde. J'ai rougi de la tête au pied. Toi aussi, lorsque tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais osé dire cela à voix haute. Mais, ton regard n'a pas fui, n'a pas démenti ce que tu venais de me confier, de me confesser. Ton regard est resté fière et brave. Un nouveau silence s'est installé.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le briser, j'étais sûr de moi, de mes sentiments. Je voulais être sûr… sûr de toi.

« Plus belle que Fleur ou que… »

Tu m'as interrompu d'un geste de la main.

« Plus belle que toutes les femmes que j'ai vu ou que je verrais jamais. »

Cette fois, ta voix était posé, certainement pas calme. De ta main droite, tu triturais nerveusement un emballage de Chocogrenouille et de fines gouttes coulaient le long de ton front et de ton nez, si long. Mais cette fois-ci, ta phrase était parfaitement audible. Tes yeux me fixaient tendrement. Pendant un très long moment aucune parole ne fut échangée.

Tu t'es avancé d'un mètre. Nous n'étions plus qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre. Tes yeux ne m'avaient toujours pas quitté.

« Si je te demande d'être ma cavalière, ce soir. Si je te demande d'être ma cavalière pour tous les prochains mariages, bals et autres évènements à venir. Si je te demande de ne plus danser, rire, parler qu'avec moi. Si je te demande d'être plus que ma meilleure amie. Si je te demande d'être ma petite amie… Tu ne vas pas entrer dans une fureur noire en me disant que je n'ai rien compris, que je ne suis qu'un crétin et tu ne vas pas m'envoyer des volatiles me picorer le visage, n'est ce pas ? »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un léger sourire hésitant sur son visage.

« Tu risques beaucoup plus, crois moi, si tu n'enlèves pas immédiatement tous les « si » de tes phrases. »

J'avais prononcé cette phrase du ton le plus menaçant que je pouvais. Tu m'as souris puis sans rien dire, tu as comblé le pas qui nous séparait. Tu m'as pris le visage dans tes immenses mains, et tu t'es rapproché encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres s'effleurent. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur explosa, jamais il n'avait battu aussi vite et aussi fort. J'ai sentis le tien qui n'était pas moins rapide.

Après de longues minutes, nous avons pris le chemin du chapiteau où se déroulait le mariage de Fleur et de Bill, main dans la main. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, plus personne ne parla, un silence, un de plus et soudain un tonnerre d'applaudissement de toute ta famille, de Harry, de toutes les personnes qui nous connaissaient et même celle qui ne nous connaissaient pas. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, mais un instant avant d'applaudir, Harry avait la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

Nous étions heureux près à vivre pleinement notre nouveau bonheur. Prêt à nous battre. Nous avions une nouvelle motivation, nous, notre avenir commun. J'avais tout prévu, tout planifié. Nous nous sommes mis à la recherche des horcruxes quelques jours après le mariage, tous les trois et il nous a fallut presque un an. Mais au final, nous les avons tous trouvés et détruits, tous, même le serpent Nagini.

Puis vain le temps de la bataille final, la dernière bataille, la bataille des rois, Harry contre lui.

Nous étions prêt, nous nous étions réunis dans le parc de Poudlard, prêt à nous défendre, prêt à gagner. Il y avait l'ordre du phœnix, les weasley au grand complet, d'autres sorciers inconnus, des anciens élèves, beaucoup d'élèves, beaucoup de jeunes élèves. Ils sont arrivés, ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux, trop nombreux et trop expérimentés.

Sans attendre, ils se sont mis à tuer, il n'y avait plus de sorts de désarmement ou autres sorts « inoffensifs », juste des sorts mortels. Il est passé par ici.

Lorsque tu as vu Harry au prise avec quatre mangemorts, tu n'as pas hésité un instant, tes yeux plein de bravoure, tu t'es élancé, je t'ai suivi. Harry, nous a souris, puis il l'a vu, lui. Il nous a laissé pour l'affronter, son ultime combat. Nous allions vaincre, nous étions forts, courageux, mais tu ne l'as pas vu et moi trop tard. Le cinquième mangemort, le rat, le traitre, l'assassin. Et Peter a tué, encore.

A présent, je le vois, le courage à quitté tes yeux, ton courage a suivit ta vie. Je te regarde allongé dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée, juste à cote de moi. Ton odeur est encore là, mêlé à celle de l'herbe, deux de mes odeurs préférés, il ne manque plus qu'une odeur de parchemin neuf et se serait parfait… parfait si seulement tu vivais encore.

Rassure toi, Ron, je ne vais pas tarder à te rejoindre, Harry aussi, il vient de tomber sous ses sorts. La vie me quitte, lentement par le trou béant qu'ils ont fait dans mon cœur, je le sens. Tous sont morts, tes frères, tes parents, les autres aussi…

Il est passé par ici, lui, le seigneur des ténèbres, le magicien le plus puissant du monde, la mort, Voldemort.

Bientôt, nous serons tous réunis l'inséparable trio.

Unis et sans courage, unis et mort, unis et vaincu.

Nous étions le dernier espoir du monde des sorciers.

Ils vont abdiquer, s'agenouiller devant lui et accepter leur sort.

Voldemort est passé par ici.

La mort, nous a pris, toute une génération baignée dans la haine.

Je ne vois plus de courage dans tes yeux, ni dans les miens, à présent.


End file.
